happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy's War History
'''Flippy's War History '''is a long story to tell. The war started from 1989 to 2000. This is made up history of Flippy's war he was in. History It started at 1989 when the war was in Vietnam. Mouse Ka - Boom and Sneaky joined. In 1990, Flippy joined the army and was a rank of a Private back then. The first battle was when the soldiers were dropped from their boats to a beach, May 1st, 1991. The bunkers were just ahead of them. The Tiger Soldiers gattled their machine guns and killed lots of soldiers. Flippy hid in a wall and was too scared to fight. Mouse Ka - Boom lended Flippy a bomb to throw at the bunker. Flippy goes near the entrance to the bunker, but is pinned down by a Tiger Soldier gunner. Sneaky snipes down the gunner with a sniper, Flippy is able to pass and infiltrate the bunker. He sneaked through the hallways to the gunners pinning the other soldiers in front of them. Flippy throws the bomb and escapes. The second battle was when the army was dispatched to the army's main base, June 9th, 1993; the army was training in an outpost. The army's main base defences were destroyed and the Tiger Army was able to attack; the army needs to take out the Tiger Soldiers trying to take over the base. The army was dropped from a helicopter to the main base. Sneaky uses a sniper and goes on top of a destroyed watch tower to stealthy kill the Tiger Soldiers. Mouse Ka - Boom and Flippy had to infiltrate the inside of the base to defeat the enemy. The pair mowed down the Tiger Soldiers and went to the main base's tip. The pair was pinned down by Tiger Interceptors, Flippy found a rocket launcher next to a dead Tiger Soldier and shot down the interceptors. The group of Tiger Soldiers were multipling, so the group had to retreat on the helicopters. The third battle was when the soldiers were dropped at one of the Tiger Army's outposts to stop the Tiger Soldiers multipling, April 29th, 1994, when Flippy became a Corporal. The first outpost was just ahead of the group. Mouse Ka - Boom lended Flippy loads of bombs. Flippy threw all the bombs all at once, the whole outpost blew up. The second outpost had a load of drugs and heroin. Sneaky sneaked through the outpost and killed the soldiers. Bombs were planted near the drug caches and all the drugs were demolished. The third outpost had loads of vehicles, weapon caches and Anti Aircraft Guns that are pinning down the army's helicopters. Mouse Ka - Boom destroys the weapon caches, as well as the AA Guns. The other soldiers were brought back to their outpost by the helicopters, while Sneaky, Mouse Ka - Boom and Flippy went on the Tiger Soldier Jeep and drove to the outpost. The fourth battle was back the main base, November 10th, 1997. The Tiger Soldiers successfully took over the whole base. This time, the group was not ordered to take the base back, but they were brought torches to burn the whole base. The group first killed the enemies inside the base and encountered the Tiger Genereal. The Tiger Genereal escapes on a helicopter. Flippy lay numerous torches inside and outside the main base. The group went out of the main base and the base burned down. The fifth and last battle was at the Tiger Army's main base, March 29th, 1999, when Flippy became Sergeant. The group infiltrates the base. Sneaky's tongue goes through the electric fences, Sneaky kills a Tiger Soldier. Mouse Ka - Boom threw a bomb at group of Tiger Soldiers and all of them explode. The Tiger Soldiers chase the three out of the base and went to a forest. A Tiger Soldier threw a torch at Mouse Ka - Boom and Sneaky and both of them explode. Flippy had to hide inside Sneaky's corpse, Flippy flipped out and cut through Sneaky's body. Flippy uses his bones to kill the Tiger Soldiers. Flippy goes to the base and threw numerous torches to burn the base. This was tthe time Flippy caught his PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). At 2000 when the war ended, Flippy went to Happy Tree Town and retired from the army. Fates in The War *Numereous Tiger Soldiers in almost all the battles died. *Mouse Ka - Boom and Sneaky died by getting blown up. Category:Miscellaneous